Amor prohibido
by Ritsuka-chan Sook
Summary: Ellos dos se aman. Ellos dos estan juntos porque es su destino, yo solo soy el sobrante de esa relacion, yo solo soy su amigo, pero soy el peor amigo que ha tenido por que yo la deseo... Es una tortura constante...que me encanta. Es un deseo insanciable el que tengo, por solo tener unos cuantos segundos con ella, la cual solo me ve como su hermanito JeanxMikasa


**Este drabble es dedicado a: Marlene Zúñiga Rodríguez**

 **Quien ganó el concurso de ¿Adivina el personaje? De la página de facebook: Traducciones al español de SNK…**

 **Si alguien desea alguno por favor puede pedirlo por MP (Mensaje privado a la página)**

 **Marlene-san Si no te gusta algo de este "Drabble" puedes decírmelo con toda honestidad, si te desagrada, yo hare otro o hablare con otra escritora de la misma página…**

 **Gracias por tu atención.**

[. . . . . . .]

Cada día en el departamento que comparto con mi amigo, una persona en especial aparecía ante mí, a la misma hora, y se retiraba cuando deseaba… si es que lo hacía.

Una pequeña chica de cabello azabache lacio, estatura de 1.60, cuerpo menudo, entra a la casa, como le da en gana, claro le permití una copia de la llave, grave error, porque ahora solo se la pasa aquí, en este lugar molestando.

En lo que "él" no estaba, se ponía a fastidiar con su asqueroso perfume de mujer, con su delicado vestido, y sus firmes pasos. Se acerca a mí a juguetear con mi cabello, jalándolo, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta lo que me provoca? Tenía ganas de gritarle todo lo que sentía…Deseaba que me mirara en cada momento, pero claro recapacitaba, y guardaba todo.

Ya no soporto su actitud hacia a mí, así que en un descuido de ella, la paro, tomando las muñecas, atrayéndola un poco cerca de mi cara, y mirándola a los ojos, observando cada detalle de su rostro, escucho como introducen la llave en la puerta, pero aun no la quiero soltar, entra mi mejor amigo, observa la escena y sonríe, creyéndome incapaz de hacer algo en contra de su novia.

—Veo que se divierten— dedica una sonrisa a ambos—Mikasa ¿Qué le haces a Eren? — Escucho tu nombre, venir de la boca de Jean, y tu nombre lo pronuncia con felicidad, es una envidia de que tenga alguien tan bella a su lado mi amigo.

—Nada— realiza un puchero con sus labios— Es que estaba aburrida sin ti—

—No deberías molestarlo, tiene cosas importantes que hacer— Entonces ambos quedan sumergidos en su discusión, haciendo que me dé cuenta que sobro, sintiendo una vil punzada en el pecho, así que subo a mi cuarto correspondiente

Quiero tirar cada minuto, cada segundo que pase contigo, esto me está dañando.

En mi habitación, me encierro, en donde trato de abandonar cualquier sentimiento hacia ella.

Pasan los días, las semanas, y la relación de ellos va viento en popa, continúan con una felicidad indescriptible, sus citas son cada día más espectaculares que las anteriores.

Un día ella me encuentra sentado en el sofá, yo ni sentí su presencia hasta que a mi lado izquierdo, se hundió el diván, voltee a verla, ella me sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿Que te sucede?— pregunta algo inquieta.

—Nada— contesto secamente, ella solo me ofrece un pañuelo, el cual tenía bordado sus iniciales, y unas lindas flores.

—Si no me quieres contar está bien, pero deberías fingir mejor, tus ojos aun esta rojos— se retira del lugar.

Si supiera que ella es causa de mi dolor, la perjudicaría, ya que me ve como el hermano menor que deben cuidar.

Las lágrimas cayeron eventualmente, y necesito limpiarlas ahora.

No sé si debo usar el pañuelo que me diste o tirarlo lejos

¿Por qué este temblor no se va? Lo que más quiero es que pare, y solo aumenta cuando te pienso.

Unas cuantas semanas después me entero de algo horrible.

Un día bajaba de mi habitación, a ambos los encontré jugueteando, dándose inocentes besos, la noche anterior, habían llegado demasiado tarde.

—Necesitamos darte una gran noticia— me comentan con una gran sonrisa ambos, entonces levantan la mano izquierda a la vez, señalando con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, el dedo anular de la izquierda, entonces vi un par de hermosos anillos de compromiso, trate de dar mi mejor sonrisa, me trague el nudo que se formó en mi garganta, me pare y fui a felicitar a ambos.

—Dentro de un mes nos casaremos— me dice con alegría mi amor prohibido, eh cometido el peor pecado de todos, desear a la mujer de otro.

Salgo de lugar, prácticamente corriendo y grito en un parque, me desgarro mi garganta del sufrimiento que siento en este instante, patee cualquier piedra o botella que me encontraba.

Exclamaba tu nombre. Me mordí varias veces mi lengua, pidiendo perdón a Dios, de querer traicionar a mi amigo.

Se empezó a arreglar la boda, no sería la tradicional de Corea del sur, el casamiento será realizado al estilo occidental.

Entonces me toco la peor de las torturas, me tocaba llevarte en mi auto para elegir tu vestido.

Llegamos a la tienda, me tomaste de la mano para arrastrarme contigo a todos los exhibidores de ropa, mi corazón acelero con esa simple acción de sentir tu mano con la mía, entonces yo entrelace mis dedos con los tuyos.

Aprovechaste el tiempo tomando, vestidos, blusas, suéteres, adornos para pelo, prendedores etc.

Me pediste cargar cada bolsa, llevando cada una de estas a la cajuela del auto.

Nos dirigimos a la tienda más importante, a la de vestidos de novia.

Entramos, y tengo un fuerte deseo de pedirte que no lo hagas, recapacito, y no realizo esa acción que pensé.

Entras a un vestidor, y yo esperando en la banca, para verte en cuanto salgas, asomas tu rostro algo sonrojado, y abres de par en par las cortinas, mostrando tu delgada figura, un vestido blanco que te quedaba a la perfección, te eliges el primero y eso lo guardo con sumo cuidado en los asientos de atrás del carro.

Estamos sentados junto al otro en el auto, pero no hay música así que por ello te sumerges en un profundo sueño.

Tomo tu mano izquierda y toco el anillo que traes puesto, pero ahora estás mordiéndote los labios por un mal sueño, me acerco lentamente a tu cara, observo tus facciones, y te doy un corto beso, en el cual te transmito mi amor, en donde entro a una fantasía, en donde solo existimos tu y yo, en donde la rompes al susurrar su nombre, en donde me haces reaccionar, en donde yo solo soy el amigo de tu prometido.

Llega el día más esperado para ellos, y el más destructivo para mí, a ambos los veo felices, jurándose un amor eterno, dando miradas cargadas de cariño e ilusión.

Me piden que me tome una foto con ustedes, me niego, termine aceptando porque tú me rogaste, termina la fiesta y ustedes se van a vivir juntos, para entregarse el uno al otro en medio de la noche, siendo de testigo la luna.

Solo se dar vueltas y vueltas, llegué a su casa, notando que ya no hay luces encendidas, se lo que pasa y las lágrimas caen.

En lo alto del asiento vacío que dejaste, sólo tu fría esencia permanece. Me aferraré de la esencia que queda por lo que vuelve a tu lugar.

Después de perder un largo día buscando algún consuelo, fantaseo en mis sueños que me has elegido a mí, a diario repito el mismo procedimiento.

Cada noche derramo lágrimas rojas en la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

Cada noche deseo haber luchado por ti, arrepintiéndome de mis decisiones.

[. . . . . . .]

 **Gracias por todos los que me leen, y los que me han agregado a sus autores favoritos…**

 **Este es mi primer fic Heterosexual…**

 **Me base en la acción de K-will - Please don't**


End file.
